deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Red XIII vs Lion
Red XIII vs Lion is a What-if? Death Battle. Description Final Fantasy vs Steven Universe!!! Battle of the superpowered animals! Will it be the dog or the cat to take victory? Interlude Wiz: The rivalry between dogs and cats is huge. Boomstick: So today, were pitting the strongest types of dogs and cats - lions and wolves, with superpowers. Wiz: For the wolf, we have Red XIII, the only animal member of Clouds army..unless you count Cat Sith. Boomstick: And Lion, the pink feline from STeven Universe. He's Wiz and I'mm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor, and skills, to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Red XIII Wiz: In his journey to defeat Sephiroth, Cloud Strife had gathered many people...AND animals.. to defeat him as a team. Boomstick: Who knew Cloud had a pet! Wiz: Red XIII was born in the Cosmo Canyon, with an unknown mother and his father, Seto. Sadly, his mother had died sometime later, and his father had disspeared. He was now raised by Bugenhagen. As he was just doing normal things, he had gotten kidnapped by the Turks! Boomstick: Well, that must suck. Wiz: Luckily, Cloud was somehow able to find him in a lab expiriment that had something to do with his species. Boomstick: A dog-lion-...I freakin' swear is HE A WOLF OR A LION! Wiz: He's a wolf. In some of his attacks, he will howl like a wolf. Boomstick: Oh, k. Wiz: Red is a good character with physical attacks, AND magic. Just like how Cloud uses swords and how Tifa uses knuckles and how Vincent uses guns, Red uses headresses to enhance his fighting powers. Boomstick: He has all sorts of weapons: The Seraph Comb, the Hairpin, and the Limited Moon. Wiz: And just like every character in the game, Red XIII has a few limit breaks. This includes Sled Fang where Red punces on enemies, Lunatic High, which raises his defense, Blood Fang, which dashes out an enemy, Stardust Rain, which summons star-like projectiles to rain down, and Erath Rave, which attacks an opponent 5 times each- Boomstick: Earth RAVE! Wiz: Yeah..I don't know where the designers of the game were a when they chose THAT name.Howling Moon bosts his attack power, and finally, Cosmo Memory fires a huge beam at enemies. Red still isn't as strong as his other teammates, and hasn't been shown to be very intelligent despite his great power. Boomstick: But he is still a powerful fighter! Red XIII uses his Cosmo Memory limit break on a group of enemies. Lion Wiz: Steven Universe has many allies...and a pet, who is a- Boomstick: PINK LION WITH DIMENSIONAL POWER! Wiz: *sigh* Well....you're abtually correct. Snyways, there are many theories about the Lion, such as him being Rose Quartz and if he's a gem, but we'll try to use what we know. Boomstick: Lion is Steven's pet, although he doesn't really pay attention. Pearl: You need tot rain that thing. Steven: Well, I taught him to look at me whenever I say his name. Lion: *looks through bushes* Steven: Lion.Lion, Lion, Lion, Lion, Lion-'' ''Lion: *continues searching through and finds Rose's Scabbard* Wiz: While he may not be obediant to Steven, he still has great power. His main attack is to fire a pink wave that has been shown to destroy several tall sand statues, so it's definetely powerful. Boomstick: Another thing about Lion is that they'res more than what you'd think under his mane - a dimension. Wiz: Yes, Lion has a dimension inside of him. Steven first discovered this when Lion was sleeping on him when Steven was also sleeping. Lion's dimension can store many items and is practically endless. Also, their is low oxegyn, so most living beings can't breathe in it for a long period of time. Boomstick: Lion has kept up with pwoerful beings such as Lapis Lazuli before. Wiz: Not only that, but Lion has great stamina as well. It can take quite some punishement, and is one of the fastest characters in Steven Universe. Lion can create portals between two areas and can walk on water, too. Boomstick: But the thing is that just like any lion, Lion isn't very intelligent. Wiz: But this is one animal you don't wanna mess with! Lion runs towards a crashing hand-ship from Jasper. Fight Cloud and his gang were just walking around, when they see a place called "Beach City". They decide to follow. Red XIII was running around and then suddenly noticed an animal off in the distance He turned around and saw Lion. FIGHT! Red jumped towards Lion and kicked him to the side. Lion got up and then opens his mouth. Red stares confused until Lion suddenly fires an energy beam, which pushes Red XIII back. The wolf uses one of his items, the Sephrah Comb, to hit Lion onto the beach and into a bit of the water. Lion suddenly creates a portal, that starts pulling XIII in, who yelps in confusion. Red falls unconcious when he gets sucked in the portal wasking up in Lion's dimension, and sees Lion standing there, his eyes flashin pink. Red jumps into the grass to escape, but Lion uses his roar attack to knock Red back before he can jump in. Red just looks at Lion, angered and uses his Blood Fang limit-break to knock Lion off into a tree. The lion gets up and then holds XIII back with his paws, and then finally pushes him off the cliff - and off the dimension. Both find themselves on Beach City again. Lion, who wasn't wasting any time, fired one of his beams, but Red had luckily used Stardust High in the nick of time, letting him tank the attack. Lion fired the attack again, knocking XIII back. Red then used another Limit-Break, Earth Rave, hitting the Lion five times. Lion was knocked onto the water by the last hit, but used his water-walking abilities to jump back on. Red now tried another attack, hoping that he WOULD get his opponent for the REAL last time. Several stars came crashing down- ZIP! All of them went straight into a portal that Lion had created. Red snarled at Lion in anger. Both then got ready for the real fight. Red lept up into the air.. and started charging a powerful beam, known as Cosmo Memory. He then fired, staright at the lion's mane. ZIP! Again, the attack went straight into Lion's mane. Now XIII was infurious..and used his attack to end it for good. The Limited Moon. Due to all his punishement, he would NOW be able to take all of that and throw it back. He, finally got the chance from his attack boost and lept- He had gone straight into Lion's mane. K.O.! Results Boomstick: YEAH, THAT WAS AWESOME! Wiz: While it may not look like it, Lion ahd almost all the advantages. XIII's attacks would usually just go into Lion's dimension, and believe it or not, Lion has the durability advantage as he survived punishment from Lapis, one of the strongest Steven Universe characters. Boomstick: Lion was also a much more unpredictable opponent, despite not having the expirence advantage. Looks like Red XIII was trapped in his defeat! WizL The winner is Lion. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Blipeddeeblah Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Sidekick' themed Death Battles